


The Outbreak

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other, Whatever the name for Andy and Louis is lmfaoooo, larry stylinson - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Lou, Its me and you against the world..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. This Started out as a writing project I made up in the 9th grade for my writing class but I took the idea and ran with it. Hope you guys like it.

The wood on the rusted door shook against aimless pounds.

 

Barricaded in his hotel room, Louis Tomlinson’s entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

He was utterly alone, sweating profusely as it dripped off his forehead, down his shapely nose and off the end of his hairy chin.

He could hear the creatures outside, trying to smash their way through the doors of his weak hotel room.

The outbreak had him confined inside, left to live on the small amount of food he had in there when the creatures had first come to life.

 

Louis had become increasingly thin, and he had hoped and prayed that someone out there (Maybe a great enough fan) would come and rescue him, but no one did.

It turned out that in the face of danger, people leave their most loved celebrities to fend for themselves as even his bodyguards had failed in protecting him.

No one cared for him right now when there were flesh eating creatures prowling viciously outside his barricaded door.

 

Louis had not bathed in weeks, and his smell was almost as putrid as the Zombies themselves.

Tomlinson slumped down into his dirty bed, still hearing the moans of the Undead. He was terrified, but he was used to them already.

 

They couldn't get in yet, but it was only a matter of time before they broke through the door.

 

Louis sighed and gritted his teeth, lying down and feeling the regulated terror running through his body…until he heard the loud explosion like crashes .

 

A gun?

 

Bang !

 

Bang!

 

Louis sat up slowly.

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

He heard the groans and screeches from the Zombies as the gun continued to fire.

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

Louis leaped from the bed and ran to the door, pressing his ear to it.

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

He smiled, knowing that someone had come to save him. Someone cared.

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

There was suddenly silence. Louis grinned and unlocked the door, quickly swinging it open to reveille a pile of dead Zombies on the floor, blood splattered across the walls and the smell of rotting flesh filling the entire hall.

 

He rapidly whipped his head around, looking for the person who had killed the creatures in which to save him.

 

There was no one there.

 

LOUIS : “Hello?!”

He yelled loudly, trying to find the person who had rescued him from the confines of his hotel room.

There was no reply.

 

LOUIS : “Hello? Anyone there?!”

 

He yelled again, braving further out of his room and jumping over lifeless, blooded corpses.

 

Louis turned the corner hesitantly, finally seeing a black silhouette in front of him, looking around frantically and holding a pistol in its hand.

 

LOUIS : “Excuse me!”

 

Louis shouted, drawing the silhouette’s attention.

 

The person turned, facing Louis, and he saw that the person who stood in front of him was covered in a thick coating of blood.

 

ANDY : “Who is there?” The voice said and drew closer, until Louis finally saw him.

 

Louis exhaled a sigh of relief He felt like crying tears of joy.

 

LOUIS : “Yes, thank god that you came! I knew There was hope!” Louis went to hug the leLouis got closer to him , seeing his black makeup was running and cuts covered his face.

 

Andy’s chest was bare and riddled in war paint and blood, his tattoos barely visible under the thick coating of crimson liquid.

 

He wore his classic leather pants and combat boots, despite the current Zombie situation.

Lead singer, the amazing man who had come to rescue him, until Andy lifted the gun and pointed it to Louis’s head.

ANDY : "Stand back,” Andy warned as he was ready to pull the trigger that would send a bullet straight through Louis’s head.

 

His Face dropped.

 

LOUIS : "Hey," he protested ," I'm not one of them."

 

Louis had been fighting for days. As far as strong as his spirit was , he wasn't one of them.

 

ANDY: "How do I know you're not infected?," he then questioned as he pushed him back with his double barrel to arms width.

 

LOUIS: "I-I'm not," He promised desperately.

 

Andy looked at him.

 

ANDY : "You smell like ass"

 

He lowered his gun, trusting Louis's word.

 

Louis exhaled and smiled.

 

LOUIS : "I know. I've been in there for days." He said as he really smelled himself for the first time.

 

How long had he been in there?

 

LOUIS : "Oh goodness," He muttered, his accent made Andy Narrow his eyes at him in observation.

 

ANDY : "Do I know you ?" he asked as he rested his gun against his foot in thought.

 

Louis smiled showing slightly yellowed teeth

 

LOUIS: "You may. I'm Louis Tomlinson from One Direction-"

 

ANDY : "Get out,"He exclaimed as he erupted in laughter,"What ?! That's crazy !"

 

LOUIS : "I know," Louis tried to agree but he had no idea who this guy was besides someone who had saved his life

 

LOUIS :" And you are . . .?"

 

ANDY : "Andy Biersack,"

 

He then went back to his straightened expression

 

ANDY : “You need to be checked out, come on."

 

Louis wasn't hesitant to follow Andy down the hall and to where ever he was going.

 

ANDY: "You need to see the doctor,"

 

he explained more as they stepped into the elevator. Louis paused for a moment.

 

LOUIS : "Is this safe ?"

 

As far as he knew, this was an Apocalypse and elevators were not safe in a fire so they sure as hell weren't safe now.

 

ANDY: "They don't know how to work these things,"he explained," They can't even walk up the stairs."

 

Louis wasn't falling for it

 

LOUIS: "No no no no no no- Then how did they get up here? This is the fourth floor, you know."

 

ANDY:" They are the smart ones."

 

Louis looked behind him into the hall filled with blood and rotted human insides then he sighed and got into the elevator with Andy.

 

|The doors closed|

 

 

 

 

A tracking shoot follows Andy’s hand as he gripped his gun and held louis back with the other.The elevator doors opened out to the floor that looked like a lobby.

 

Louis looked at Andy questioningly.

 

LOUIS: “What? What's wrong?”

 

Andy hushed him and told him to be careful

 

ANDY ”Shhh, watch your step”

 

Louis looked down and saw that there was a huge gap about a foot long in between the elevator and the floor as if there was a small explosion. As he looked out he saw a group of walkers swimming around in a almost motionless circle. They moaned routinely as they continued to roam aimlessly.

 

Louis felt his face sink as he really saw the dead roaming in that circle. He had been locked up in that room since this thing had took effect but he hadn’t seen this in full effect.

 

He hadn’t seen these people who were infected. These people had lives. These people at one point were alive.

 

Andy lead Louis away from the view of the dead and around the next corner where it looked like Andy had gotten in from. They opened the emergency exit door and Louis felt the sun on his face for the first time in weeks.

 

Andy lead Louis toward a large black army styled hummer that was parked outside near the outbacks of the building.

 

They got in.

 

ANDY: “ We need to get to the safe house and get you checked out and put under protection.”

 

LOUIS: “ Under protection?”

 

ANDY: “ Yeah.”

 

Louis didn’t want to ask what or where he was taking him exactly because lets be honest, Louis didn’t have a whole lot of options to choose from in this situation.

 

And he needed a shower.

 

Andy got into the truck and started onto the road.

 

ANDY: “Are you hungry?”

 

LOUIS: “ Yes.”

 

Louis answered without hesitation because he had been living off of the scraps that weren’t spoiled in his hotel room. And that consisted of oreos, butter, water and over priced liquor. He was feeling a bit sick.

 

Andy handed him something wrapped up in aluminum foil. It was warm and Louis knew the smell of a philly cheese steak anywhere. He practically ate the wrapping.

 

ANDY: “ Jesus fucking Christ .”

 

Louis: “Sorry I was starving”

 

Andy laughed to himself and handed Louis a gatorade.

 

LOUIS: “ Thank you.”

 

ANDY : “Welcome.”

Louis had noticed that the car was built up with weapons and barred windows. From the looks of it the hummer looked like it had been modified with top priority technology. The double barrel he had in the hotel seemed like nothing compared to what Louis was looking at now. Guns, knives, explosives, and what looked like many other illegal and deadly weapons. Louis even caught a glimpse of a few small tanks in the back.

 

LOUIS: “ This is some automobile you got here.”

ANDY: “Thanks.”

 

Thanks ? Louis thought. This was scary. He hadn’t been this close to this many weapons that could kill him. Thanks ?

 

Your welcome.

 

They got to the safe house in about 20 minutes. Louis was a bit surprised when they had gotten there. He had imagined the safe house to be an actual house but it wasn’t. It was practically a dome made of hard metal from the looks of it. Andy drove up the the large black gates and they opened up and they entered.

 

 

Louis wondered to himself where were these people when he was facing the end of the world by himself.

As they entered the facility Louis looked around in complete awe. When had this place been built and why hadn't he seen it all this time? Probably because he was trapped in a hotel room for what seemed like forever- he didn't want to think about that now. All he could think about was getting to a bloody shower. he felt so dirty and it was making him want to peel off his skin. He felt bad because he felt like he was dirtying Andy's sweet ride just by sitting there. He was glad to hop out of the automobile and into the building.

ANDY: "Haha we've got a British invasion ,Hendrix."

Louis looked up at a man who was Andy's height but much thinker and more built with muscle then Andy was. He wore a black bandana on his head of long brown/grey hair and his face was at a grumpy tough still. He was strapped with a gun on both his thighs and one on his back from the looks of it. He was dressed in all black and Louis swallowed hard as he stud somewhat behind Andy. He had no idea who this man was but he was fearful of him. Louis had lost many of his senses while he was locked up in that room. He hadn't yet realized that he had melted down to a slight coward because he hadn't had any human interaction with someone who's brains were leaking out of their ears and possessed the desire to eat him. Hendrix smiled slightly at that realization.

HEDRIX: " Get him to the medic-"

ANDY: "I know."

Andy seemed to have seemed annoyed by the fact that Hendrix would think that he wouldn't get Louis to the Medic or at least feel the need to say it blatantly like Andy was a child. Andy frowned and lead Louis through the long silver hall Hendrix had appeared from and unlocked a door on the left. From the looks of it, this place wasn't just a big doom, it was a home. Am extremely large house from the looks of it. Like a mansion. Louis hadn't recalled knowing any mansions in the area but it seemed like a apocalyptic play-bunny house. Louis was sorta digging it.

Andy got him to what looked like a legitimat Medical ward. Louis was impressed. He had so many questions but he didn't feel like asking. andy didn't look like the type for conversation. At least not with Louis. Louis sighed as Andy motioned towards a bed for Louis to sit on. Louis didn't want to sit on the bed because he was very dirty. Andy thought it was undestanable.

ANDY: "I'm sorry you can't shower yet. The water suply is something we are very cautious of.If we let one sick person shower we all get sick.Its a system that all the colonies have set up that we built and we share- Its complicated. I'll explain later. We've got to get a doctor in here first."

 

Louis nodded and rested his head against the wall shutting his eyes. He was so tiered. He had never been so tiered in his life. When Louis opened his eyes Andy was gone and a Man in a woman in a pink and blue floral dress was in the room now. Louis had guessed she was the nurse. He looked at her not knowing what to do. She turned around from the messing about with the shelves and smiled brightly at him.

Dr.Harper: "Hello, welcome abord. I'm Dr.Harper."

Louis couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He was so beat. He wanted to shower.

Louis: "Is there a shower I can use anytime soon? I'm so filthy. I bet you can smell me from here, dear god."

Dr.Harper smiled and laughed before picking up a clip board.

DR.Harper: "I understand and in a moment. I need to test your blood and take your information."

Louis had waited patently while she went through the motions and he was so glad when she directed him into one of many bathrooms. He had exhaled deeply as the steam from the hot shower opened up his pores like rusted hinges. the shower was glorious. He had shaved and he felt like a new man. He could believe that before all of this he had even wanted a beard. It felt like he was shaving off a filthy dirt of his honest skin. He felt amazing. He didn't even care if he hadn't had any clean clothes to change into. He could walk around in his new skin and this towel for the rest of his short lived life for all he cared, he felt so new.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Louis opened it. There was a wide eyed boy standing with a pile of clothes. The boy had a head full of brown curly hair and he too was dressed in all black. He looked down at the clothes as he spoke.

James: " Hi..uh, I'm Harry. Andy sent me up here to give you your uniform. He , uh..he wanted me to give these clothes..they're your uniform. F-for the team-I mean the squad-I mean the group of fighter people things..uh."

Louis smiled as he took the clothes from the boy.

Louis: "Thank you, mate. Whats this about a fighter group team you're on about?"

James finally looked up at him and shrugged," Hendrix and Andy's troops. Rescues and defense squad I mean. K-kinda like a army."

Louis' eyes widened.

Louis: "Army? I think you've got the wrong bloke."

James: "Louis, right?"

Louis frowned. He took the clothes and sighed deeply. What would make Andy think he could be in their little zombie fighting army?

Louis: "Thanks mate."

Louis shut the door and he got dressed in the "uniform" which was just a plain black Mossimo shirt, a pair of black pants underwear socks and black doc martins. Andy was lucky these clothes were fashionable. Where on earth did they find these clothes to hand out in the middle of an apocalypse? Did they raid a target or something? Maybe.

Louis looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had reached his shoulders and he needed a hair cut. He had found a head band and a elastic and tied his hair up. He looked a bit cleaner. It had been so long since he had seen his own face. He sighed and sat on the floor of the bathroom for a moment.

He had suddenly felt so lonely. The young chap who had kindly bought hi his clothes had slightly reminded him of Harry. It had been so long since he had seen any of the lads. Everything happened so fast and Harry was being pulled away from him before he knew it. A lump swelled in his throat as he remembered the horrible scene. He had watch Harry being pulled into a massive crowed of thous monsters. Louis was sure he was dead and his heart just couldn't take the thought of it. He jumped at the sound of a bang on the door.

Hendrix:"Hurry it up princess. We ain't got all day. Get your ass out here!"

Louis opened the door to Hendrix ,Andy, and Louis heart stopped when he saw the two chaps behind Andy.

Louis: "Liam , Zayn!"

Louis had attacked the two boys in tears. He couldn't believe this at all. He had thought they were dead for sure he could not believe this at all.

Liam: "Lou, you're alive ! Oh god you're alive!"

Louis hadn't heard anything from Zayn because Zayn was in tears and he had pulled Louis in a full on hug whe Liam let him go. Zayn was sobbing into Louis' shoulder and Louis tried not to ball his eyes out as he patted his best friend's head in reassurance.

Zayn: " God I thought you were dead for sure, Louis."

Hendrix:" I hate to be the one to break up the family reunion but someones got an initiation to complete here."

Louis wiped his cheeks as he looked up at Hendrix. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

Louis: "Whats all this jazz about an army and initiation-"

Hendrix:" I'm sorry but you didn't think you would just sit up in my colony being pretty and sipping tea did you? All men fight. No exceptions. You pull you keep. If you don't feel like it than you can leave Mr.Tomlinson."

Louis looked to Liam and Zayn who seemed a bit more jagged and rougher than he remembered them last. liam looked down and his worn boots. Zayn wiped his eyes.

Louis:" Are you guys in this Army too?"

Liam and Zayn shook their heads in agreement. Louis couldn't believe this. He didn't know how to fight in a bloody army.

Louis:" Whats this about colonies? What-"

Liam: "There are ten colonies. We're colony A sector 1, mate. Its like countries but , uh, not really."

Louis looked at the three taking it all in. He finally looked to Zayn and he hesitated before asking.

Louis: "Harry..Have you guys heard from him-Do you know if he's-"

Zayn: "He's Here but he's in sector 2."

Louis heart skipped a few beats before he exhaled and swallowed deeply.

Louis:" Whats that?- Can I see him? I-"

Hendrix:" After your initiation."

Louis rolled his eyes.

Louis: "Bloody hell. I am not a army guy. I-I have not idea what you expect me to do. I could hardly get out of that bloody room. If tall dark and scary didn't come to my rescue I would be dead."

Andy smiled a bit but he hadn't seemed to be saying much. His smile faded as soon as it had come.

Hendrix: "We need men and you just happen to be one. Like I said, no exceptions."

Louis scoffed at the thought of Harry with a gun in a post apocalyptic militia. He almost laughed.

Louis:" So Harold is in your little militia? Hows that working out?"

Hendrix:" Harry is a alarm boy and cook. He's no solider."

Louis:" Alarm boy?"

Hendrix smiled slightly.

Hendrix: " You ever heard of live bait?"

Louis' heart dropped to his stomach. Live bait?

Louis: " Bait for what?"

No one said anything. Zayn and Liam didn't say anything.

Louis:" Where the bloody fuck is Niall?"

Zayn's eyes went glossy again. Liam swallowed and Louis could tell that he was about to say something that he didn't want to hear.

Liam: "Mate-"

Louis:" Don't-"

Liam:"He's not dead. Its just that Niall has just sorta gone... rouge. He don't belong to our Colony. He's one of the rebels..We haven't spoken to him since the day he left us."

Hendrix: "I'll be back in an hour. You better be ready for your initiation, Tomlinson. I'm not going to keep waiting on you."

Louis rolled his eyes and he followed Zayn And Liam down a hall and down a stair case as they countiued to speak.

Louis: " He's gone rouge? What does that mean?"

Liam:" The colonies are run by generals. Like a president I guess. Each general has its right hand man called the vice. Thats our government and power basically.Some people don't agree with it so they take off and leave the colonies and take off on their own."

Louis:" You mean to tell me Niall is out there on his own among those monsters just because he doesn't like Hendrix the buff? Why didn't you guys stop him?"

Zayn:" We tried but he wouldn't have it. He said he wouldn't let his baby be born into this."

Louis stopped at the last stair and his heart stopped once again.

Louis:" Baby?"

Zayn nodded and Liam shrugged like it was old news.

Liam:"Yep. He uh...met someone."

Louis:" WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU HAVE A BABY RIGHT NOW?"

Liam:" It wasn't planned clearly."

Louis:" You let poor Niall go out into the chaos with a baby-"

Liam:" He's with his pack and mate...trust me he's safer out there then he is in here.."

Louis stopped to look at Liam. What did he mean by that?

Louis:" What do you mean?"

Liam looked at his hands and than looked around the corner to make sure there weren't anyone listening. He looked back to Louis who was standing besides Zayn.

Zayn: "All he's saying is that this place isn't all its cracked up to be. Don't let the running water and bulletproof walls fool you."

 

Louis swallowed hard.


End file.
